


sour gummy worms

by kozyinc



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Eddie is in love, Established Relationship, M/M, buck is an idiot, he doesnt like sour candy, that doesnt stop him, theyre cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozyinc/pseuds/kozyinc
Summary: just a quick fic where buck loves candy so despite the fact that it's common knowledge that he doesn't like sour candy... he eats it anyway.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 134





	sour gummy worms

Buck was lying down on Eddie's couch, staring at the television as it played some cartoon that he hasn't changed even though Christopher had fallen asleep early. Buck was munching down on some candy he had, he had just finished a pack of skittles when he heard the door open. He craned his neck to see Eddie walk in, "hey." He smiled softly and Eddie couldn't help but smile back as he saw Buck, /his Buck/, lying on the couch. He couldn't believe he was dating Buck now, it was surreal but so good. Buck opened a package of sour gummy worms, "candy?" He offered as Eddie moved Buck's legs so he could sit on the couch next to him before placing Buck's legs on his lap so Buck wouldn't have to sit up. "Babe, you know how sour candy affects you. Why do you continue to eat it?" He sighed, taking a gummy worm out of the package, Buck just shrugged, "I like them." He pouted slightly and Eddie chuckled while nodding, "okay. Eat one." _Dumbass_. Eddie watched Buck closely as Buck pulled out a red and green sour gummy worm, he popped it in his mouth, it took a second and Buck tried to refrain but Eddie had caught the held back grimace before finally, Buck whined, making a sour expression and taking the sour candy out of his mouth, Eddie laughed loudly, "I told ya!" He grabbed the nearby trash bin and held it toward Buck who pouted and tossed his half-eaten gummy worm. "Whatever. They're still good." Eddie set the bin down and nodded, "sure, babe." He muttered as he leaned over and kissed Buck deeply. "Missed you at work today." He whispered between kissed, Buck just hummed happily before going back to kissing his boyfriend.


End file.
